Halloween Stories
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: All your favorite "Gameday" characters are at a Halloween party, and they're telling each other scary stories and who will have the best story? Ferb's story about Gideon and Pacifica trying to get rid of Dipper and Mabel's ghost, Kid Trunks' story about Mabel cloning herself to do her chores, or Sherman's story about a VHS tape sucking 3 teens into 3 different horror films.
1. The Haunting of Pacifica and Gideon

**Peabody's home, Thursday, October 30th, 1997.**

T'was the night before Halloween, and the Bradley Elementary School students were having an early Halloween Party since they couldn't have a Halloween party tomorrow night due to the playoff game on Halloween Night between the Taft Eagles and the Bradley Tigers.

Apples were being bobbed, candy was being eaten, games were being played, but where were the guys?

Well, the group of friends were at the table, setting up games for the Halloween party. Sherman Peabody was dressed as an Ancient Troy warrior, Penny Peterson and her twin sister Jenifer Peterson were dressed as Egyptian Princesses, Phineas was dressed as Dracula, Rallo was dressed like a skeleton, Ferb was dressed like Frankenstein, Kid Trunks was dressed as Gatsby, Goten was dressed as Nick Carraway, Charlie Brown was dressed as a ghost, Dipper was dressed as a farmer, Mabel was dressed as a pig, Jimmy was dressed like a medeval king and Cindy was dressed like a vampire.

"Well, we got all our candy. I got 4 pieces of Butterfinger!" Goten excitedly said.

"I got a peanut butter/chocolate bar!" Mabel excitedly said.

"We got skittles!" Jenifer and Penny happily said.

"Wow, I got a lot of skittles, Taffy, and Bubble Gum, Peppermint, Cotton Candy and everything!" Sherman happily said.

"I got a rock." Charlie Brown said, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, we have a few minutes until Isabella and the others come to the party, anyone got any stories?" Phineas then said.

"Mr. Peabody normally doesn't approve of spooky stories all the time, but since it's Halloween, I guess a few won't hurt." Sherman then said.

"I bet we can kick things up a notch. Let's make things interesting." Rallo then said.

"How interesting?" Sherman asked in curiousity.

"Who ever has the best story pretty much gets all the candy on the table!" Rallo then said.

"Pretty cool." Phineas then said.

"I got a story, bro! This one's about a certain 2 siblings..." Ferb then said, looking at Dipper and Mabel.

 ** _Ferb's Story: Gravity Falls universe, at the Cemetary_**

Portraits of Dipper and Mabel were near two empty graves at the Gravity Falls cemetary.

"Here lies Dipper and Mabel Pines, they were only 13, their lives ended tragically while setting up the Summerween decorations." Grunkle Ford said, saying it to everyone in Gravity Falls at the funeral. "Mabel was a sweet girl and Dipper was a brave boy. Now, after a freak accident, Dipper and Mabel are laid to rest here, for good."

Robbie gasped as if something not good was about to happen.

"Oh, god. Stanford, can I see you after the funeral?" Stanley asked.

 _After the Funeral_

Stanford met Stanley, Preston, Soos, Bud, Tyler, and Manly Dan behind the bushes.

"What is this all about? I have to call Dipper and Mabel's parents and tell them about the insurance claim." Stanford then said.

"Stanford, someone has to fire Dipper and Mabel!" Stanley said, frightened.

"Stanley, I don't know how to say this, but the 2 kids that defeated Bill are dead. You were just at their memorial service. I personally had to dig their graves." Stanford then said, slightly distraught.

"Look at the Shack!" Stanley then said, pointing out that the wind was blowing eerily at the Shack.

"That's just the wind!" Stanford then said, calmly.

"Dipper and Mabel have unfinished business. Unless they're fired, they'll haunt the Mystery Shack forever." Preston then said.

"Ghost rules, dude." Soos then said.

"Luckily, I have Pacifica and Gideon over there to do the job for you, Stanley." Bud then said, Stanford had a angered look at Stanley, who smiled sheepishly at Stanford.

"Wait, you still have my name?!" Stanford angrily said.

 ** _Cut to Mystery Shack_**

Pacifica and Lil' Gideon are near the shack as thunder struck.

"Let's just get this over with." Pacifica then said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe Mabel's dead." Gideon said as the 2 entered the Shack, and they saw Mabel and Dipper's ghosts stand still with their backs turned. An eerie green glow surrounds their bodies.

"This seems easy." Gideon then smiled, he then walked over to the 2 ghosts. "Dipper, Mabel, Stanford told me that you're..."

Before he got a chance to finish his sentence, scary faces pop out of the backs of Dipper and Mabel's heads. Pacifica and Gideon fall over scared, and Mabel and Dipper float away into the kitchen laughing. the 2 stands up, dusts theirselves off, and follows them. Pacifica hears their laughing coming from the ceiling fan.

"Dipper, Mabel, I know you're hearing me up there, you 2 are officially..." Pacifica angrily said.

Dipper falls from the ceiling and breaks the kitchen table. A giant mouth in Dipper's stomach roars at Pacifica.

Pacifica screamed in fright, and said, "So scary!" She ran in fear.

June passed and July was here. Pacifica had slightly longer, messy hair, and Gideon's hairstyle was all messy.

"Gotta fire them...Gotta fire them..." Gideon then said, obsessively.

Mabel and Dipper's ghosts pass by Pacifica and Gideon and enter Grunkle Stan's office, phasing into his desk. Gideon follows. He opens a desk drawer and sees tiny versions of Mabel and Dipper's ghosts.

Tiny Dipper and Mabel start floating around Gideon.

Gideon tries to catch them, but he fails. When they land on top of his desk, he tries to swat them like flies. They phase under his skin and crawl up his arm, eventually phasing out of his body through his eyes. Gideon falls over.

For the past few weeks, it has been a nightmare for Gideon and Pacifica with Dipper and Mabel haunting them.

It was the last day of July, Gideon's hair was messy, Pacifica's mascara was wearing out, and both were exausted.

Mabel's ghost taps on Gideon's shoulder. Gideon and Pacifica turn around, and Mabel scares them when Dipper appears in his mouth. Behind Pacifica, Mabel's ghost scares them by flipping them off. Mabel's middle finger looks like her and Dipper's shrieking faces. Pacifica falls over and whimpers in fear while Dipper and Mabel float away into a hall closet. Pacifica runs after them and opens the closet, but it's empty.

When she turns around, Dipper and Mabel have fused into a big, blobby monster that roars at her.

"Why me...?" Pacifica cried. Then Pacifica got an idea...

 _A few minutes later._

Pacifica came out of the room where the copier was at, and so did 50 other Pacifica Northwest copies, Pacifica then hid somewhere behind the copier as Mabel and Dipper's ghosts scare her copies.

"Hook. Line and Sinker!" Pacifica then said, menacingly. She then ran out and pointed at Dipper and Mabel. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Dipper and Mabel start shrieking and Pacifica.

"Why aren't they gone?! Maybe the employee database will help!" Pacifica said, panicking.

Pacifica and Gideon run up the stairs while Mabel and Dipper's ghosts continue scaring them.

Pacifica and Gideon reaches Stan's office and sees everything in it swirling around in the air. His computer monitor shows the employee database. The 2 jump up and "swims" through the air toward the computer. Mabel and Dipper appear to scare them again with multiple eyes, rows of teeth, and long wrapped tongues.

While Gideon screams like a girl, Pacifica pushes them out of the way and reaches the keyboard. Mabel and Dipper appear again as several _Pinecest_ pop-ups on the screen.

"DISGUSTING!" Pacifica said, repulsed. Pacifica finally deletes Mabel and Dipper from the employee database, and everything in the office falls to the floor. She then stands and wipes off sweat in relief.

A green glow starts covering Pacifica and Gideon's bodies. Then it completely covers them and now, they're ghosts, and they have ghost tails instead of legs.

Mabel and Dipper then arrive, no longer ghosts.

"You're dead, guys." Mabel then said.

"WHAT?!" Pacifica and Gideon said in shock.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You've been haunting the Mystery Shack for months ever since that car incident last month." Dipper then said.

"Then what are you doing here? You ruined the office!" Pacifica then said.

"We're not in Stan's office, this is Stan and Ford's office, they decided to keep the Mystery Shack!" Mabel said happily.

And in a blink of an eye, Pacifica and Gideon noticed that the 4 of them are in the Gravity Falls cemetery.

"And this isn't the Mystery Shack. We're in the Gravity Falls cemetery. And..." Dipper then said. He then pointed to the ground and said menacingly, "And those are your graves!"

Pacifica's tombstone and Gideon's tombstone were right besides them.

"No..." Pacifica said before fainting.

 ** _End of Ferb's story, back to the continuity of "Gameday: A Town, A Team, A Dream"._**

Ferb seems pleased with himself.

"That's it, man?" Rallo asked.

"Yes, Pacifica was dead the whole time! Scary right?" Ferb then said.

"That twist has been done several times." Sherman then said.

"What do you mean? It's much creepier this way." Ferb said, annoyed.

"I saw the ending coming the whole time." Phineas then said, with Penny nodding.

"Well, I could do better." Kid Trunks then said.

"What?! Why don't you put your candy where your mouth is." Ferb then said, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Kid Trunks then said, taking his Bag of Candy and placing it on the table. "This is going to let Mabel have nightmares!"

 ** _What's the rookie from Big Dallas have in store for this Halloween story?_**


	2. Dippers and Mabels, Oh, my!

**_Kid Trunks' Story, Gravity Falls Universe:_**

Mabel and Dipper were walking around the the shack, it was a beautiful day after Lil' Gideon was defeated and Grunkle Stan got the shack back to himself. It was 2 days after the whole "Scareoke" Incident.

"We got a lot of chores to do, Dipper, let's get them over with, Dipper." Mabel said, with a chore list in her hands.

"Well, Grunkle Stan got the Mystery Shack back, and we got my Journal back, I bet its appropriate to relax on our..." Dipper then said, before being interrupted by a worn out hammock that's broken.

"What the-?!" Mabel reacted in shock.

"Oh, no, Gideon must've destroyed it just to spite us." Dipper then said, facepalming himself.

Meanwhile, Ol' McGucket was selling hammocks, and coincidentally, he was right near the Pines summer home. And Mabel then got a grin on her face.

Moments later, she was seen buying a rainbow colored hammock.

"Go ahead and buy the hammock, but be warned, it has all the comfort in the world, so comfortable it's has some spells to it!" McGucket then said.

"You had me at comfort." Mabel then said, paying the old coot.

2 minutes later, Mabel and Dipper were about through with setting up the hammock, it was all set and ready.

"Well, hammock, my name's Mabel, but you can call me queen Pines!" Mabel then said, right before jumping onto the hammock, however, as soon as she jumped on the hammock, the hammock started to spin around, while an electrical current went all over the hammock, much to Dipper's confusion.

Then, Mabel was thrown out of the hammock, but it kept spinning, and as soon as a 2nd Mabel came out of the hammock, it stopped spinning.

The 2 Mabels then looked at each other and said in shock, "AH! Another me!"

Dipper then said, "Wow, so there are 2 Mabels now."

"I know." Mabel #1 said.

"Weird right?" Mabel #2 then said, then the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" The 2 Mabels said at the same time.

"This town gets weirder and weirder every day." Dipper then said.

The 2 Mabels then jumped on the hammock, and the process repeated itself as 2 _more_ Mabels were made.

"And then there are 4 Mabels. Yep, I've completely decided to faint." Dipper then said frustratedly.

Dipper then faints in exhaustion.

"Wait, with all these Mabels, I could get my chores done faster!" Mabel #3 then said.

 ** _Mystery Shack  
_**

One of the Mabels were setting up the Mystery Shack for business, much to the enjoyment of Grunkle Stan.

"Kid, you make your ol' Grunkle proud!" Grunkle Stan then said.

Another one of the Mabels were cleaning Dipper and Mabel's bedroom.

"Mabel, you have done it again." Mabel #4 then said, happily.

Another one of the Mabels were with Soos to promote the Mystery Shack.

"Well, Girl dude, promotion is a success!" Soos then said.

At the Mystery Shack, Mabel was coming home from a day of shopping with Grenda and Candy.

"Thanks, girls!" Mabel then said, carrying a bunch of shopping bags with her. She was about to enter the shack, but Mabel #2 grabbed her by the arm.

"I think I'll take things from here." Mabel #2 then said.

"It's my clothes! I'm keeping them." Mabel then said.

"It's our clothes, you bought more sweaters, and all 4 of us are sharing them." Mabel #2 said, grabbing a few bags, prompting the real Mabel to get into a tug-o-war with her clone for the sweaters. However, the 2 other Mabel clones grabbed Mabel #2 and restrained her.

"Ha! It's going to take more than 4 Mabels to outwit the original!" Mabel then said, happily.

 ** _Mystery Shack, after Sock Opera and Into the Bunker._**

In the kitchen, 30 more Mabels and 10 Dippers were setting up the table for breakfast in the morning. Then, as soon as they all heard footsteps, they ran out of the shack, leaving the real Mabel in the Shack kitchen.

Dipper, Stanley, and Soos arrived, and were surprised by the set up meal for all four of them.

"Woah, Mabel! You did all this?" Grunkle Stan then said.

"Yeah! Sweet, right?" Mabel then said.

 ** _Meanwhile outside of the shack._**

All those Mabels and Dippers were playing around, when suddenly, Pacifica and her friends were walking by.

"I've heard of farm animals, but I guess we can add Mabel to the list of farm species!" Pacifica taunted.

"Pacifica..." All those Mabels angrily whispered.

"Wait, there's only 30 of us and 3 of them!" Dipper #2 _(Tyrone 2.0)_ then said, all the others agreed.

Then the Mabel and Dipper clones went after Pacifica and her friends and attacked them.

Mabel, Stan, Dipper, and Soos reacted to this in shock.

 ** _Outside of the town of Gravity Falls_**

Dipper and Mabel were with Stanley and Soos were in the cornfields of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel's clones were next to them.

Mabel then said, "I am so relieved. I was worried what would happen if this went to far..."

"Don't worry, Mabel, I will take care of things." Grunkle Stan then said, and then he walked over to the copies. "Before I leave you all behind in this cornfield, does anyone know how to get home?"

"Uh, I do." Dipper #9 then said, raising his hand. But Grunkle Stan then took out his shotgun and shot him down, much to the shock of Dipper and Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper scolded Stanley.

"Relax, kid, they're just clones." Grunkle Stan then said.

Then he looked over to the copies and said, "Anyone else?" A Mabel clone raised her hand and Grunkle Stan shot her down.

"Anyone else?" Stanley asked, no one responded. "Come on..." He then said, insistingly.

A Dipper clone then raised his hand, and Grunkle Stan shot him down, and then everyone got into Stan's car.

Dipper then threw the hammock out of the car. He then said, "Now to be sure this doesn't trouble anyone like Wendy ever again."

The car then drove off, leaving behind the clones. However, a Mabel clone picked up a hammock and got a mischevious grin.

Minutes later, there were millions of Dippers and millions of Mabels causing harmless pranking mischief around the town of Gravity Falls, much to the dismay of Dipper and Mabel and Stan.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan, we'll get them out of Gravity Falls somehow." Mabel then said.

 ** _Back to the party_**

Kid Trunks "Top Gun" Briefs felt satisfied with the story he told to his friends at the Halloween party. Mason and Carl, 2 of Sherman's closest friends arrived. Mason was dressed as Aladdin, and Carl was dressed as a film noir detective.

"And that's how you tell a story, guys." Kid Trunks then said.

Everyone had mixed emotions, praising the story and the idea of cloning stories, but criticizing the cliffhanger.

"You guys just don't get the ending! It's supposed to be a cliffhanger. To leave the audiences begging for more." Kid Trunks then said.

"You're lucky that Helga and Hilda's story was humiliating. Otherwise, you wouldn't have any candy." Mabel then said.

"How bad was Helga's story?" Mason then asked.

"Very bad." Sherman then said.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Penny asked.

"Jay Gatsby. And yes, from _The Great Gatsby_." Kid Trunks then said. "And why, you ask? Because Goten's dressed as Nick Carraway."

Everyone was confused about what the Great Gatsby was. Except for Penny, Jenifer, and Sherman.

"Anybody else have a story?" Ferb then asked.

 ** _And next: Sherman's story!_**


End file.
